Wolf of the Moon
by Moonlight Cosmic Angel
Summary: A young wolf demon missing her other half is sustained by the moon. When she's sees a vision of her brothers death she sets out to find him to prevent it from happening. But on the way she meets familiar faces and learns the truth about her other half.
1. Chapter 1

Oc

Name: Tsukiko (meaning moon child)

Age: looks 16

Family: Koga- older brother

Looks: Jet black hair with bits of white making the hair look like the night sky, ivory skin, sapphire eyes with no pupils, light pink cupid bow lips, wolf ears, slim hour glass figure, a tail the same shades as her hair, sharp nails like Inuyasha, silver star on her forehead. She doesn't wear furs like the other wolf demons but wears kimonos or miko garbs.

Wolf: jet black fur with twinkling bits of white that shimmer like stars, Silver eyes like starlight, a silver star on her forehead.

About her: very kind and pure hearted, smart and perceptive but she can also be a smart ass and sarcastic. She has never ate a human and usually prefers fruit. She needs the moon to live. She is blind but can see shadows with the light of the moon. On the full moon she is strongest when there is no moon she is weakest. Even though she has the power to heal she is also trained in the normal ways of a healer. She sings to the moon.

Under high emotional stress or physical weakness and injuries her demon will go out of control and only Koga knows the way to calm her. Lets just call these episodes.

She has the power of healing and premonitions. (she feels what happens to who ever eyes she sees through in her visions, and when she heals the wound will be transferred to her except on the night of a full moon when she is at full power.)

Item: Moon stone. It stores the power of the moon to give her power when there is no moon or she is very weak and for reasons unknown she cannot be apart from the stone. Her weapon is a long staff with a notch in the top for her to set the moonstone which is called Tsuki Kage meaning Moon/moonlight shadow.

"Talking"

'thinking'

_past memory_

)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

"_One day when evil will start to move a child will be born with the blessings of the stars but she will be weak for she is missing her other half, the moonstone will serve as her other half's replacement to give her strength until two halves unite banishing the darkness. But if the two should not unite the darkness will take away her light and dark will prevail"_

It all started when Tsukiko had a vision of a jewel being shattered. The endless nightmares night after night about the shards. The slaughtering and fighting over it. Her visions mostly stuck to the jewel as it was making chaos over the land. In her visions everything was shadows except the blood and the dead bodies they were the only thing she could clearly see except the jewel shards who depending on their condition shone brightly and purely or gave off a dark malevolent light.

With the feud with the birds of paradise taking over their hunting ground she grew weak being away from the moonlight because she was not aloud to leave the cave and thus never met Kagome when she was brought to the cave. The only thing keeping her alive was the moonstone.

Her brother was frantic to kill the birds of paradise so Tsukiko could leave the cave to soak in the moonlight and get well again.

But once they were killed by Inuyasha's group like in her vision she was brought out of the cave to get her energy back and she got slightly better.

But the peace did not last because of those seeking the jewel shards. A few days later she had a terrible vision of her tribe being slaughtered and over hearing how the northern wolves wanted to combine their tribes and storm a lords castle to steal a large piece of the jewel and to split it equally. But Koga denied because he was injured from the birds of paradises leader and they left.

But some of our tribe followed and her brother let them. Tsukiko ran out to her brother stumbling on the rocks and finally falling down with sweat beading on her forehead and her brother ran over to help her up. She told him she saw them die that they all die but he never believes her and thinks her visions are just nightmares. But a few days later one of the demons that left came back with a shard and her brother left not listening to Tsukiko about it being a trap.

When her brother returned with the news about what transpired Tsukiko cried as she had met this Naraku before.

* * *

**Ok this is kind of like the background to the story. It will be longer in the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a full moon and Tsukiko had snuck outside the den from a secret entrance she found when she was a kid. Even though she could not see it was easy to navigate her way through using her sense of smell. The moonstone glinted on top of her staff._

_Crawling out of her secret entrance Tsukiko stood and breathed in the fresh air rejoicing in the moonlight that helped calm her panic from the nightmares. The moon light giving her sight she walked._

_'Why do I have to see all the massacres over the jewel? They terrify me, all the heartbreak and pain' _

_Tsukiko shivered thinking about the last nightmare. A man was tortured because he knew where a shard was and Tsukiko experienced it along with him._

_A tear fell from her eye and she looked up and saw she was a fair bit away from the den and started to turn back when she smelt blood. With her powers of healing she always brought it on herself to help those in need as it seemed only that was a gift unlike the curse of her visions._

_Walking in the direction of the scent she picked up speed as she heard heavy breathing and coughing. Walking into a bit of a clearing she could see a faint shadow of a humanoid figure surrounded by a faint shimmer she came to know was blood._

_Walking towards the figure the scent of blood was thick in the air and not being able to see the ground clearly she stepped on a twig. All of a sudden Tsukiko was in a grip of something holding her tight in the air making her drop her staff and she instinctively struggled against it._

"_You think just because im injured I wont kill you?" she heard a male voice rasp _

"_No I think because you are injured I thought I would help" she said struggling in the grip and the one holding her laughed_

"_Like I will fall for that" he said _

"_its your choice if you want help or not" Tsukiko replied and after a few moments the thing holding her in the air dropped her to the ground and Tsukiko landed on her feet. _

_Walking over to the fallen demon she knelt down next to him and from the position of the shadow he was turned away ignoring her._

"_Where are you injured?" she asked and the man scoffed _

"_as if it isn't obvious" he said causing Tsukiko to sigh once again_

"_If you were not injured I would say stick your head out of your backside because I am, using your words I am"Obviously" blind" she remarked back. Hearing shuffling and the shadow move a bit she could tell he turned towards her and his breath stopped_

"_What? Are you dead already?" she asked sarcastic thinking he was staring at her eyes being pupiless which she gets bullied for from other demons. After a few moments she heard him mumble_

"_across my chest and stomach" Tsukiko nodded and reached her hands out and felt torn cloth and the wet feeling of blood. His chest was hard from muscles like most demons but the skin was a bit cooler from blood loss. Moving her hands across the bloody skin moving the fabric out of the way until she came across the wound._

_Feeling along the wound she poked around to feel and assess the damage earning a hiss of pain_

"_Sorry" she mumbled in concentration after a minute she felt the wound was from his shoulder to the middle of his stomach almost cleaving him in half. From the type of injury she thought it might have been a sword wound._

"_Your lucky I came across you" she murmured to herself before she used her powers. A warm feeling came from the middle of her chest and spread throughout her body before her power seeped from her finger tips. She's been told the sight of her power is like the moon shining from her hands and it made the person feel warm like a kiss from a lover or the hug of a mother._

_But all Tsukiko saw was white from her power then a feeling of emptiness. When she finished a small bit of sweat had beaded on her forehead. She felt a bit weak and guessed it was because she was helping heal her wounded tribesmen when they survived an attack from the birds of paradise. The only reason she was able to walk around with the amount of injuries she received from healing was because her brother wouldn't let her for the last few days and that gave her enough time to heal because of how close it was to the full moon but that did not mean she was not weak still._

"_How did?" he asked and Tsukiko smiled _

"_I guess im just magic" she said and stood only to get a dizzy spell and the man had to stand quickly catch her before she fell. Patting his arm she stood up straight_

"_thanks" she said_

"_Tsukiko!" she heard the faint voice of her brother yell and she turned her head towards it her ear twitching_

"_Tsukiko?" the man asked and she nodded_

"_My name" she said_

"_Tsukiko!" the voice of Koga got louder_

"_Thats my brother I need to go" she said trying to walk out of his arms noticing they were still around her but he didnt loosen his grip_

"_Why did you help me?" he asked and Tsukiko frowned_

"_I have the power to help so why shouldn't I?" she asked confused and broke out of his grip and started to walking towards her staff._

"_Naraku" he said and Tsukiko stopped_

_"huh?" _

"_my name" he said and Tsukiko turned towards him and smiled_

"_Naraku I hope we can become friends" she said as she picked up her staff._

"_TSUKIKO!" she heard her brother yell even closer and she sighed before running to where she could hear him_

_'dammit niichan I almost made a new friend' thought Tsukiko_

Tsukiko chocked on sob when she new she just new that the two Naraku were the same demon. If she didn't heal him and let him die the tribe wouldn't of been lured into and they would be alive.

'its all my fault' she thought sobbing into her brothers chest and he held her

"Shh Imouto I will hunt down Naraku and get avenge our fallen brethren" Koga whispered and an image passed through her mind and Tsukiko pulled away

"NO!" she yelled causing Koga to jump

"no?" he asked

"NO! IF YOU GO AFTER HIM YOU WILL DIE!" she yelled at Koga and he tried to grab her

"no I wont I will find more jewel shards-" he said but Tsukiko cut in

"YOU DIDN'T LISTEN, YOU NEVER DO! I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN BUT EVERYTIME I TELL YOU WHAT I SEE YOU THINK ITS JUST A NIGHTMARE AND DONT BELIEVE ME! YOU WILL DIE!" she screamed and her yōkai started to go out of control because of the emotional stress and from still being weak from being away from moonlight for so long. Her eyes started to turn liquid silver

"Help me grab her!" yelled Koga to the watching demons and they jumped into action but a blast of her yōkai blew them into the walls only Koga still stood. Acting quickly he grabbed the moonstone and and pushed it against her chest and it sent out a calming light that flowed into her and the silver slowly turned back into blue.

Koga caught her before she could collapse, all her strength was gone and with her conciousness fading she looked to her brother

"Niichan don't go..." she said Koga picked her up and held her princess style in his arms with her staff and carried her back to her room through the hole behind some vines. Koga laid her down on her bed of furs and covered her over laying the staff beside her. Her room had the bed of furs in the middle with the room with small holes along the walls to let in a bit of light and fresh air. Different stones littered the room here and there reflecting the light around the room. Around her room were different herbs and plants for medicine. Looking into her face he pushed the hair out of her face which was flushed.

"Sorry Tsukiko but I must avenge them" she heard him murmur before she blacked out.

**meanings**

**Imouto- little sister**

**Niichan-older brother**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Sorry Tsukiko but I must avenge them"_

"_No niichan" yelled Tsukiko heard her brother yell at her before she felt something wet and warm splatter across her_

"_Niichan?" she called out in a whisper and heard something drop in front of her feet. Slowly kneeling down she felt a warm body. Pushing it onto its back she felt a large gaping wound in the chest and when she felt the face she screamed_

"NO!" Tsukiko jerked awake and she heard footsteps run into her room

"Tsukiko your awake what's wrong?" she heard the familiar voice of Obaasan Miya ask.

"where is Koga?" Tsukiko asked ignoring her question and there was silence

"Miya tell me! He might die" she said and she heard Miya sigh. Miya was an old wolf demon who cared for Tsukiko after her parents deaths when she and Koga were still children, she is the only one who believes her visions.

"He left to hunt for more shards and to find the one who killed our kin after he put you to bed" she said sadly she had heard what Tsukiko had said to Koga before she passed out. Tsukiko shook her head

'I should of known he wouldn't listen' she thought wiping a tear from her eye in anger

"How long was I asleep?" Tsukiko asked calmly

"..."

"MIYA!?" she yelled

"for a month" Miya whispered looking down. Tsukiko jumped up grabbing her staff and tried to leave the cave

"Stop her!" Miya yelled and the male okami grabbed her

"let me go!" Tsukiko yelled struggling to get out of their grip

"no can do Tsukiko Koga said you were only aloud out of the den during night when the moon was out and that is if you were being heavily guarded" Miya told her

"take her back her room" she said and they dragged Tsukiko back to her room while she struggled and threw her onto her bed

"Im sorry but alpha's orders" she heard Miya say and Tsukiko jumped up and ran for the hole but they blocked it off with a boulder and she slumped against it.

'I know I can leave from the secret entrance but I need to make sure they cannot follow me' she thought and she could feel tonight was a full moon so it was the perfect time to leave.

'I know' she thought and walked over to the different herbs and started mixing.

)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

After night fall Tsukiko pretended to be asleep and listened as the boulder was moved from the hole and someone walked bringing her dinner

"Miya she's asleep" she heard a male voice say and then heard footsteps enter the room

"she's probably exhausted because of the episode earlier, let her sleep we will wake her when the moon is high so she can bathe in the moonlight" she heard Miya say as she lit a small fire to keep the room warm and they left closing the hole. When they had put the boulder in place Tsukiko opened her eyes and stood.

She made her way over to where she could smell the fruits from beside her door and felt a lot

'more than usual must be an apology or because I have not eaten for the last month' she thought and her stomach growled and she shook her head.

'she should know by now not to give large quantities of solid food to someone who has not eaten for a long time' she thought before eating some fruit that had a lot of juices so it wont upset her stomach and drinking from the bucket of fresh drinking water they sat beside it.

She then stood and grabbed the large pouch that she put her herbs inside and then put the leftover fruit into a cloth before setting it into the bag. She then changed into a travelling kimono, not bothering with footwear she then grabbed the herb concoction she made earlier and put the bag on her shoulder and grabbed her staff before walking over to her secret entrance.

The secret entrance is behind a large crystal that had come loose during one of her episodes. Moving it out of the way she crawled inside and pulled it back into place before crawling through the passage. When she exited the hole she took a deep breath of the fresh night air and the moons light let her see like it usually could. Hiding her scent and walking lightly she walked near the entrance to the cave.

Putting a cloth around her mouth she knelt down and set the mixture on fire before hiding. The smoke from the mixture quickly spread around the cave and around waterfall causing all okami to fall asleep, and for their nose to get stuffy. It also creates a fowl smell that will keep other demons away while they slept.

When she had made sure they were all asleep she walked towards the forest the moon guiding her way.

'I will protect you niichan'.

**meanings**

**Obaasan- old lady**

**Okami- wolf ( I will use it for wolf demon not for normal wolves)**


End file.
